Laços e destinos
by Jaqq Quel
Summary: Sasuke esta mais confuso que nunca, se vê espionando Sakura, depois cuidando da rosada com um carinho que nem ele sabia que seria capaz de demonstrar ,capitulos cheios de mel, que me perdoem os diabéticos.
1. Chapter 1 Resgate para Pain

1 Resgate para Pain

Passos apresados ecoavam pelo corredor, esse ficava mais alto à medida que o causador avançava .Uma grande sala , uma mesa enorme ,duas cadeiras uma em cada canto da mesa era ocupada por dois homens ,que se encaravam esperando o dono dos passos se aproximar ,e assim aconteceu uma mulher de cabelos azuis com adereço de origamis adentrava a sala se deparando com o homem de máscara em espiral a observando com certa curiosidade ....Curiosidade que não era disfarçada nem pelo seu segundo rosto laranja .

-O que foi Konan ???O que faz aqui??? (Perguntou madara desviando os olhos da figura da mulher para pousar em um canto qualquer )

-O...o...Pain ???(Disse ofegante não disfarçando o nervosismo)

-O que aconteceu com ele ???Onde está o jinchuuriki ??? (Perguntou mesmo já imaginando a resposta)

-Ele ...(Deu uma pausa ,esperando que as palavras sai-se ,mesmo com os lábios secos e a mente confusa)

-Ele morreu??? (Perguntou já irritado com a demora da mulher a sua frente que a cada momento que passava ficava mais e mais desesperada )

-Não ele não morreu ???Mais ,seus corpos foram derrotados ...Pelo garoto raposa nesse exato momento ele esta lutando com o corpo verdadeiro de Pain ....Ele...Ele esta fraco.(Completou mordendo o canto dos lábios de forma discreta se não fosse por um pequeno filete de sangue que escorria de sua boca ,a qual percebeu e limpou rapidamente).

-Então o que esta fazendo aqui?? Pensei que você ia ajudar ele com a captura do jinchuuriki ???Ele não é seu parceiro ???(Terminou de disparar as perguntas a ultima de forma sarcástica ,O homem levantou –se da cadeira .Nada podia dar errado aquele ...O ultimo... que lhe daria o controle das bijuus ,tinha que ser entregue em suas mãos )

-Eu ia ajuda –lo mais não tem como preciso de reforços par...

-Então fez essa viajem toda para pedir ajuda ao invés de ficar e lutar para nós trazer a kiuubi ???(Interrompeu não querendo mais ouvir as ladainhas da mulher que agora sustentava uma cara de choro)

-Talvez fosse melhor mandar reforço ,Naruto é forte ,ainda mais contando com o poder da kiuubi.(Falou o moreno que até então estava quieto com o rosto apoiado pelas mãos )

-O que ??? Você acha que essa é uma boa idéia ???

-Sim ,não é conveniente para a akatisuki perder um membro como o Pain.(Disse Sasuke agora fazendo sua face ser visto pelos outros dois ocupantes da sala ,o tempo fez o Uchiha amadurecer sua forma de pensar era ainda mais detalhista ,suas habilidade nata de estrategista melhorará com o passar dos anos , sua face superava a frieza que esse apresentava quando criança)

Madara ficou calado era visível que esse pensava no assunto ,voltou a sentar na mesma cadeira de pouco tempo antes ,batucou com os dedos na mesa ,respirou fundo e fitou Sasuke que mantinha o semblante sério.

-Certo, supondo que concorde com você ,quem vou mandar para ajudar Pain???O grupo esta diminuindo a cada dia que passa ,não posso me dar ao luxo de perder mais membros...Não nessa altura do campeonato .

-Eu ...Eu junto com o time taka iremos ,auxiliar Pain nessa batalha...Afinal já é tempo de voltar para casa.(Terminou de forma irônica se atrevendo a esboçar um sorriso de canto )

Madara parou por um momento fitando o mais novo dos Uchihas o único se não fosse por ele próprio.

-Hai se é assim que você quer ...Então assim será...Podem partir agora mesmo ...E você(Disse fitando Konan )...Ira com eles enquanto Sasuke luta traga Pain de volta já que não posso confiar em você para mais nada.(Terminou a frase e saiu da sala sem olhar para os dois )

-Esteja pronta dentro de 10 minutos esse é tempo suficiente para que você se recomponha e para que eu possa reunir o time taka .(Disse saindo da sala sem esperar por resposta nem questionamentos tinha assuntos a tratar em Konoha )

Andava pelo corredor cumprido com presa empurrando todas as portas que via pela frente até que entrou em um quarto onde estavam as três pessoas que ele tanto procurava desesperadamente .

-Sasuke o que ouve ??(Perguntou Karin assustada)

-Andem ...Peguem suas coisas ...(Disse sem rodeios)

-Coisas que coisas???Do que você esta falando ???(Perguntou suigetsu enquanto brincava com um palito que mantinha entre os dentes ,enquanto balançava as pernas em um gesto de extrema discontração)

-Peguem suas armas ,partiremos agora mesmo para Konoha .(Disse Sasuke ainda mantendo um tom calmo)

-Konoha ???(Esboçou Karin curiosa )

-Andem logo ...Quanto antes partimos mais sedo chegaremos ...Explico o que esta acontecendo no caminho.(Terminou indo em direção a porta sendo seguido por Juugo que arrumou seus objetos ninja sem questionar assim que o moreno ordenou )

Alguns minutos depois ,Karin apareceu com um Suigetsu mal humorado em seus calcanhares ,resmungando a todo instante .

Oie ...

Se você esta lendo isso provavelmente tenha lido o cap todo, então nesse caso você tem uma opinião sobre a fic...Certo???

Então deixe um riview ^^...Beijocas tchauuu!!!


	2. Chapter 2 O ninja que copia

2 O NINJA QUE COPIA

Um grupo formado por cinco pessoas pulava de galho em galho seguindo viajem rumo a konoha ,mais essa estava chegando ao seu destino .O líder da missão se mantinha sério seus gélidos olhos negros se mantinha focado nas paisagens a frente sem vê-las em momento algum não saberia diferenciar uma figura da outra.

-Sasuke algum problema ? (Perguntava Karin ,que pulava em um galho atrás do moreno ,que pulava em alta velocidade obrigando os outros membros da equipe a concentrarem uma quantidade maior de chakra em seus pés )

Sasuke não respondeu pra dizer a verdade ele nem se quer ouviu o chamado da mulher ,estava muito ocupado maquiando um plano ,nada poderia dar errado era agora ou nunca estava voltando para a vila que tinha abandonado anos antes .

-Sasuke...(A mulher o chamou novamente de forma insistente)

-Deixa ele Karin ,o Sasuke esta no mundo da lua , e pelo visto ele não volta mais de lá tão cedo .(Disse Suigetsu emburrado ,já estava aturando as chateações de Karin a tanto tempo que sua cabeça doía ,a voz dela era chata para os ouvidos do homem de cabelos azuis).

O resto da viagem transcorreu em silencio absoluto que era quebrado apenas pelo canto dos pássaros ,que passavam rente as cabeças do grupo ,passavam agora pelos limites do pais do fogo .

Konoha nem de longe lembrava a vila de outrora ,com suas belas paisagens, habitantes contentes ,casinhas charmosas ...Tudo agora pareciam meras lembranças, em um canto da vila estava Naruto que ainda travava uma batalha cansativa com Pein ,esse já não conseguia mais reviver seus corpos contando agora somente com seu corpo verdadeiro ,Naruto não possuía mais o poder da natureza já não conseguia se manter no modo eremita nem mais um minuto se quer, o que dificultava e muito a luta que estava equilibrada ambos estavam cansados e quase sem chakra ,mais Naruto tinha uma vantagem todos seus companheiros de equipe estavam do seu lado lhe apoiando .

-Por que você não desiste ?Esse é seu destino ,sempre foi desde o momento que teve o chakra da raposa selado em você . (Dizia Pain ,mostrando serenidade )

-Realmente você não me conhece ,eu sou Uzumaki Naruto nunca desisto ,esse é meu modo ninja . (Retrucou Naruto ,enquanto tentava fazer seu rasengan pela décima vez naquele dia )

-Ele não pode fazer isso ...Ele esta fraco demais .(Chorava Sakura em um canto afastado da luta mais no qual era possível ver a luta )

-Acalme –se Sakura não podemos fazer nada se formos até lá só atrapalharemos o Naruto . (Tsunade tentava acalmar Sakura com palavras enquanto a segurava fortemente pelos braços tentando conter a pupila que insistia em tentar correr ao auxilio do amigo )

-Se ele continuar nesse ritmo vai morrer ,temos que ajuda –lo (Chorava Sakura )

-Não podemos fazer nada ir lá seria um suicídio ,pare com isso Sakura seja racional .(Insistia Tsunade sem ter mais argumentos )

-Por favor deixe me ir .(Pedia enquanto as pernas cediam ao peso do corpo ,fazendo com que ela desabasse no chão ,vendo Naruto ser arremessado para longe por um golpe de Pain que agora lutava com o loiro com seu taijutsu ,que não era seu forte mais no momento isso não importava muito pois levando em consideração a situação de Naruto ,aquilo seria suficiente )

Pain caminhava a passos lentos em direção a o Uzumaki que se encontrava caído no chão sem movimento algum ,parecia que seu corpo já não tinha mais vida.

-Vê o que acontece por ser um menino mal .(Zombava parado a um metro do corpo do garoto).Podia ter poupado esse sofrimento todo ...(Parou de falar ao ser quase atingido por uma shuriken ,virou o rosto rapidamente na direção de onde a arma foi arremessada )

Se deparou com um homem parado a sua frente com as vestes rasgadas o rosto sujo ...Seria um fantasma ?Só podia ser um ...Ele estava morto ele mesmo o matou .

-Esta surpreso? (Perguntou o homem com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios )

-O que faz aqui ? (Não queria pergunta aquilo ,mais saiu devido a surpresa que tomava conta dele )

-Bom na verdade eu acho que tenho sete vidas ... (Zombou da cara de Pain ) ...Mesmo meu forte não sendo gatos e sim cachorros .(Riu do próprio comentário )

Naruto ouvia aquela voz ao longe ...Só podia ser um sonho ...Estaria ele morto também ?Por que o dono da voz estava ,ele não era capaz de ouvir os mortos ou seria ?Abriu os olhos e constatou que não estava dormindo tão pouco morto ,seu corpo inteiro doía e sua visão estava turva ,piscou varias vezes tentando reaver a luz de seus olhos .

-Sabe de uma coisa devo te agradecer por ter me matado foi muito bom revi alguns entes queridos ,mais acabei sendo expulso do céu e enxotado do inferno ,só para te mandar pra lá no meu lugar .

-Seu desgraçado .Como ousa falar assim comigo ? Eu sou o grande Pain o indestrutível .(Se vangloriava)

-Ah sim ? Então deixe que eu me apresente sou Hatake Kakashi o ninja copiador de mil jutsus ...Muito prazer .(Disse enquanto contorcia o corpo em uma pequena reverencia ).

Ali estava Kakashi de frente para o inimigo que tinha enfrentado a pouco tempo e que de fato tinha lhe tirado a vida .Como podia estar vivo então ?

-Quem ...?Quem é ele? (Perguntava Naruto para si mesmo )

-Naruto você esta bem ? (Sakura conseguirá se livrar dos braços de sua sensei e foi ao encontro do amigo agora o abraçava quase deixando Naruto sufocado tamanha a força que colocou nesse abraço)

-Sakura-chan ...Estou sem ar...(Resmungou ofegante )...Eu estou bem ...(Disse quando a garota começou a examinar seu corpo atrás de ferimentos )

-Não ,não esta não .(Repreendia Sakura enquanto usava o pouco chakra que lhe restava para curar o amigo)

-Sakura...

-Hum .?(Respondeu enquanto se mantinha concentrada )

-Aquele não é o Kakashi-sensei?(Perguntou olhando para o ponto onde Pain lutava)

Sakura virou o rosto instantaneamente na direção em que Naruto olhava e pode ver Pain lutando com um homem de cabelos grisalhos um olho com cicatriz e um sharingan .Lá estava Kakashi-sensei lutando como nunca colocando toda sua força para abater o inimigo .

-Ele...ele estava morto ...quando cheguei não senti o crakra dele .(Disse Naruto ainda espantado com a visão de seu sensei lutando com Pain )

Se a luta continuasse daquela forma o copiador de certo ganharia a luta ,seu adversário já estava cansado das lutas anteriores quase sem forças para manter a batalha.

-Olhe Naruto Kakashi-sensei esta derrotando ele .(Disse Sakura observando enquanto o homem arremessava Pain longe com apenas um golpe que nem tinha exigido muito do sensei).

-Sim ele vai vencer mais com a nossa ajuda. (Falou enquanto tentava levantar meio sem jeito )

-Não, nem pense nisso ,Kakashi –sensei pode cuidar dele .(Dizia Sakura enquanto tentava em vão manter o garoto sentado )

-E agora ...Quem vai acabar com quem ?(Kakashi se preparava para o ultimo golpe e se permitia tirar sarro do adversário caído aos seus pés com ferimentos graves )

-Você é que não vai ser Kakashi .(Aquela voz ...uma voz conhecida por todos lhe roubou a atenção da luta para o antigo integrante do time 7 )

A certa distancia a luta estava Sasuke parado de forma imponente com Karin e Konan de seu lado esquerdo e do outro Juugo e Suigetsu que movimentava a espada de forma ameaçadora para todos que estavam a sua frente fossem esses amigos ou inimigos isso pouco importava .


End file.
